Episode 5
A Different Wagnaria than Usual on a Sick Day is the 5th Episode of the Working!! anime. It is first aired on May 1, 2010. Synopsis This episode starts out with Inami promising to try to do more work since she only does half her share due to all of the men who come into the restaurant. The morning goes along with Inami constantly going to greet people, but running away when she sees it's a man or group of men, leaving the work to Taneshima, Yachiyo, and Takanashi. Inami starts to feel guilty that she's weighing everyone down, but she's soon cheered up by Taneshima, who promises that she'll get over her fear if she just keeps trying. Inami then smiles and becomes confident that she can overcome her fear. However, when Takanashi enters the room, Inami immediatly punches him and runs away, screaming, "I'm sorry!" showing that she can not get over her fear. The rest of the day is filled with the normal antics, such as Takanashi discussing that the female workers' height and age vary on how weird they are. He says that Taneshima is the smallest and the most gentle and normal, and Inami at first glance is normal, but punches men whenever they get too close, then he says that Yachiyo is perfect in every way, but she carries around a sword, and finally, Kyouko is the worst of all. Kyouko over hears this and smacks him. Kyouko and Takanashi then have an arguement over whether he can have the new kids meal toys or not. The scene then shows Satou teasing Taneshima about her height, making her angry and she starts to yell at him. Souma then explains to Takanashi that the reason Satou teases Taneshima is because whenever he sees Yachiyo getting close to Kyouko, he feels angry and needs to take his anger out on something, such as Taneshima. The scene then switches back to Satou and Taneshima, where Taneshima is yelling at him, asking him why he treats her this way. Satou then asks her what she'll do when she's tall, become a giant and crush us all? Taneshima then yells out for Takanashi's help, but he refuses to help her because of how cute she is. Yachiyo then steps in and tells him not to bully the weak, and she asked him if something was bothering him. He said no, but he said it in in synacle voice that made Yachiyo and Taneshima cower in fear. Yachiyo is later seen wondering why Satou is so irritable. Souma then tells her that Satou has someone he likes, but when Yachiyo asks him who it is, Souma can't tell her because Satou made him shut his mouth. Souma, instead, gave her a hint, saying, "Why do you think he teases Taneshima so much?" Of course, Yachiyo got this wrong and instead thought that Satou was in love with Taneshima. Yachiyo went to confront Satou about this, only to have Satou stare at her and say, "Todoroki...don't talk anymore..." proving her to be wrong about Satou's love for Taneshima. Then, to relieve his stress, Satou makes fun of Taneshima by saying that he couldn't see her since she was so small. Takanashi sighs at this, only for Inami to walk by him and punch him. Takanashi then yells at her that he's sick of all the punching, which leads Inami to rant while punching the wall. The next morning, Takanashi talks to his little sister, Nazuna, and she tells him that she feels sick. So Takanashi calls in to work and tells them that he has to take Nazuna to the hospital for a day, so he won't be coming in. This puts the restaurant on edge because they were having a very busy day, and being short one person would make working hectic. Everyone then crowds around Inami and asks her if she'll be lonely without Takanashi to punch. She says she'll be fine. However, Souma becomes worried that Inami will punch him now that Takanashi is gone. He proceeds to ask Satou for advice, and Satou told him that he plans out every minute of his day so that he'll never run into Inami. However, Souma then runs into Inami and gains a punch to the face. Souma later comes up with a way to talk to Inami without being punched. He calls her on her cellphone and talks to her that way. She seems fine with it, even though Souma is just behind the corner, this showing that Inami can talk to boys, she just can't be near them. However, she still ends up punching the wall when Souma calls Takanashi her owner. Kyouko then gets on to Inami for destroying the restaurant. She then tells her that they're about to get their busy hours, and since Takanashi wasn't there that day, and since Yachiyo clocked out early, they were down two people and needed all the help they could get. However, Inami contributed nothing because most of the customers were men. This left Taneshima to do all of the work and seat everyone. When Inami couldn't do anything, she asked if Satou or Souma could help with seating. Eventually, the guys accepted. But when no one was in the kitchen, they had to use Inami to cook all of the food while Souma, Satou, and Taneshima were seating people and Kyouko was at the register. It was a busy night, but they eventually got everything done before Takanashi returned that evening. Trivia *This is the first and only time that the employees have switched places *This is the first time Takanashi has asked out of work *Taneshima was revealed to have a very good work ethic since she can seat many people and not be tired *This episode revealed that Yachiyo lives far away from the restaurant *This episode started the "Inami as a dog" joke *This episode features Yachiyo's second guess on who Satou likes. New Characters None Unanswered Questions Question #1) Will Souma continue to talk to Inami over the phone? Answer: No, this idea died out and the phone trick was never used again in the anime. He used it again in the manga, though. Question #2) Why does it seem like more men come to the restaurant than girls? Answer: Because of all of the cute waitresses. Men sometimes even get addicted, as said by Taneshima. Question #3) Will Yachiyo ever find out about Satou's crush on her? Answer: Yes, but Satou soon covers it up so that it doesn't seem like he has a crush on her. Category:Episodes